


SleepyTime Tea

by RoseTheDemonWolf14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheDemonWolf14/pseuds/RoseTheDemonWolf14
Summary: Loki wasn't able to sleep, he did all that he could but nothing to seem to help. When Thor wakes up in the middle of the night to see Loki is having difficulty sleeping, Thor decides to help by making Loki tea.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	SleepyTime Tea

**Author's Note:**

> If You Think I'm talking about the SleepyTime Tea with Bear picture on it, You're Goddamn right that I am.

Toss and turn. Toss and Turn. Loki kept turning and tossing. His eyes red from lack of sleep. His body was nowhere near relaxed. Loki had tried so hard to fall asleep but it was like his own body was against him sleeping. Loki looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 1:34 A.M. Damn, he went to bed about four hours ago. All he wanted was a night’s rest. Loki looked out the window to see New York’s city lights still bright as the stars that couldn’t even be seen. Loki never minds the lights outside. He turned once more to see Thor sleeping peacefully. He watched as Thor’s chests rose up and down with pure relaxation. Loki narrowed his brows with pure jealousy. Thor was able to sleep with ease. Loki turned back to the city lights. Nothing new to see. All Loki wanted was some damn sleep. He cursed in a whisper for not sleeping. Loki turned again to only see Thor once more in his peaceful sleep. Loki sighed. He got up slowly so as to not disturb Thor and got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom they shared to see if a shower may help.

Thor’s eyes began to flutter, but he fought hard to keep them closed. He would’ve won if it weren’t for the sounds of the shower going. Thor opened his eyes and yawned. Once his eyes adjusted he noticed Loki wasn’t in bed. He looked at the clock on Loki’s nightstand to see it was 2:12 A.M. Thor got up slowly to see if Loki was in the shower. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Loki was indeed in the shower through the clear glass.

“Loki?” Thor said. Loki opened the glass shower door and popped his head out of the shower as his hair dripped onto the floor.  
“What are you doing? It’s really late.” Thor had said with another yawn.

“I…” Loki paused. He looked at how tired that Thor was. He was jealous that Thor was able to be so tired while Loki couldn’t do a thing to fall asleep. “Are you okay?” Asked Thor.

“I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep.” Explained Loki. “And I heard that taking a shower can help.”

“Couldn't sleep?” Questioned Thor. “But you went to bed earlier than me.I even made sure to be as quiet as I was to make sure I didn’t wake you up.” Explained Thor.

“I didn’t say anything so I could fucking sleep.” Loki blurted. He felt almost ashamed of being so damn tired. All he wanted was to sleep.

“I’m sorry Loki.” Thor apologized quickly. He knew Loki was irritable when he was frustrated with simple things like not falling asleep.

“It’s… It’s fine. I just want to sleep.” Loki replied. He had a lump in his throat. Loki was so tired he felt like crying. Loki closed the shower door. “You can go back to bed.” Loki said, trying to hold back some tears.

Thor walked out of the bathroom. He walked back to the bed they shared. He looked at the clock 2:17 A.M. It was getting really late. Thor was sure he could fall back to sleep with ease but now he wondered if Loki would be able to sleep at all tonight. Was there anything he could do to help? Thor pondered on what to do for Loki. Then, he suddenly remembered what Steve likes to drink before he sleeps. Thor jumped out of bed to walk down to the kitchen.

Loki got out of the bathroom with nothing but a black bathrobe. He looked at the time 2:23 A.M. Loki sighed. He walked over to his side of the bed, but before he could get into the bed, he noticed Thor wasn’t in the bed. Loki was surprised, did he make Thor mad? Was Thor wide awake now? Loki was sure he didn’t see Thor in the bathroom. Before Loki could question more Thor came into the room with a mug in his hand that had steam coming out. Thor walked over to the bed, sat on it and gestured to Loki to join him. Loki was a little surprised. Especially since he was almost sure Thor was upset with him. But on the contrary, Thor actually seemed happy. He even had a smile. Loki got onto the bed and pulled the covers up.

“Here you go.” Thor gave Loki the beige mug. Loki took the mug, he recognized the smell. It was a herbal tea.

“You gave me tea?” Asked Loki.

“Not just any tea. It’s Sleepytime Tea.” Answered Thor. “Steve drinks this before he goes to bed every night. He said it’s fine for anyone to use it.” Explained Thor.

“Thor, I appreciate it, but I don’t know if it’ll help me sleep.” Replied Loki.

“Or it might.” Thor Responded quickly. “Loki, I know you’re tired and this may help. I just want to help you.” Thor said as he started to rub Loki’s back. Loki looked at Thor who was being gentle with his massage. He looked down at the tea. He took a small sip. The taste was a surprise. The best way he could describe it was gentle. Just like Thor’s massage.

“How is it?” Asked Thor.

“It’s… It’s quite good actually.” Loki said softly with a smile on his face.

“Good.” Thor stopped his small massage and got out of bed. “I’ll grab your pajamas.” Thor walked over to the bathroom and saw Loki had folded his clothes on the bathroom counter-top.

Loki looked out of the window, taking another sip of the gentle tea. He saw Thor’s reflection in the window with clothes in hand. Loki quickly turned his head around to see his brother. Thor placed Loki’s clothes on the bed as Loki put the tea down. Thor turned around so Loki could have privacy as he changed. As Thor’s eyes wandered aimlessly he saw on his own nightstand the iPad that Tony had gotten him. He picked it up and had an idea.

Loki put on his pajama pants last and grabbed the mug again to take another sip. As he placed his lips on the mug he heard music. He turned around to see Thor playing music on that weird electronic that Stark had gotten him. He looked at the screen to see what exactly was playing. Thor turned his head around to show Loki. The screen showed a mountain with the Milky Way in the Background.

“I heard this type of music helps with sleep.” Said Thor softly. Before Loki could say anything, he yawned. Loki yawned. He was in awe. He wasn’t sure if he had yawned before he actually went to bed.

“I-I yawned.” Said Loki. He yawned again. Thor felt proud and placed the iPad down on his nightstand.

“I’ll keep this playing until you fall asleep.” Thor said with a smile. Loki took a big sip from his tea, He placed the tea down and laid his head on the pillow. He turned over to see the city lights. Loki felt Thor’s hand was rubbing him gently once more. Loki stayed focused on the city lights, the gentle tea he just had, the calming music in the background and Thor’s hand rubbing his back. Loki yawned, his eyelids started to weigh, and Thor pulled the blanket up a bit more for Loki. Loki reached for the tea again and took one more sip. He placed it on the nightstand. As Loki put his arm under the cover he closed his eyes. And awaited nothing but a peaceful rest.

Thor looked at the time 3:04 A.M. He stopped rubbing his brother’s back. He gently grabbed the mug to take a sip himself. “Loki?” Thor whispered.  
No answer. Thor took a sip and just watched as Loki slept peacefully. Thor felt proud to have helped his brother. He placed the now empty mug on his nightstand. Pulled the covers up and gave Loki a kiss on the forehead.  
“Sleep well Loki.” Thor yawned and drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjuNUDV7PO4


End file.
